


Lethe

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadn’t Giles talked about a myth once, where the waters of a stream could either give or take away memories? - Stream of consciousness drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lethe  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that BtVS is not mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** Stream of consciousness paragraph challenge  
>  **Summary:** Hadn’t Giles talked about a myth once, where the waters of a stream could either give or take away memories? - Stream of consciousness drabble

She came to the stream and stopped to gaze into the clear depths of the water. She stopped to think, and remember. Hadn’t Giles talked about a myth once, where the waters of a stream could either give or take away memories? She hurt- she hurt more than she could remember hurting ever before, and for a brief second, she wished that she could sip of the waters and forget. Forget everything that had come before this moment, and forget the pain that throbbed through her entire being in an ache she couldn’t banish. Kneeling down, her dainty hands slipped beneath the surface; the cool liquid splashed around her skin as the stream continued to flow, and she cupped some of that water carefully. Her hands raised of their own accord, bringing the water to her lips, and she said a silent prayer before sipping. It was the last thing she ever forgot.


End file.
